1. Field
Example embodiments relate generally to facilitating paging in a wireless communications network.
2. Related Art
A wireless communications network, for example a long term evolution (LTE) network, may include several cells. Once a user equipment (UE) within the communications network goes idle, the network may not know which of the several cells the UE is located in. Accordingly, when a network needs to communicate with an idle UE, the network may send information intended for the UE to several different cells. This process is called paging. The paging process is generally triggered by the mobility management entity (MME).